


Heights My Soul Can Reach

by Zai42



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Group Sex, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Rituals, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: It is easy, these days, to lose track of approaching festivals and holy days, but Azu has her ways of worship.
Relationships: Azu/Everyone, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151312
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Heights My Soul Can Reach

“Was that what you wanted, Azu?” Hamid asked, afterwards, while they were settled beneath the stars, wrapped in one blanket. Behind them, inside, their friends were asleep in a messy tangle - Grizzop sandwiched between Sasha and Wilde, Wilde nuzzling into Zolf’s shoulder, Zolf’s hand on Cel’s head where they were pillowed on his chest. Azu hummed into her mug of tea and held Hamid a little closer.

_Zolf had big, warm hands; Azu had known but she hadn’t_ known, _hadn’t felt them properly until tonight, when they had helped worship her goddess by gliding gently over Azu’s skin, calloused and careful._

“It was perfect,” she said. She ached, a little, in pleasant and familiar ways - ways she knew would linger for a day or two, would twinge when she stretched or sat. She looked forward to it. “Have you considered becoming an acolyte of Aphrodite yourself, Hamid?” she asked lightly, grinning at the pleased little wriggle this won her.

“I don’t know I have the stamina for it,” he said, and Azu could hear the smile on his lips.

_Lips that had been so sweet against hers, pliant and eager and open, pressing kisses and bites and soft sounds into Azu’s mouth, each noise a prayer, each pass of his lips a benediction._

“It’s not all ritual group sex, you know,” Azu said, playing at affront.

“You think I’d look good in pink?” Hamid asked, tilting his head back to grin at her, upside down.

“You could pull it off,” Azu said. “Would you like to join the others?”

_It was so easy to forget, these days, the passage of time - Azu had forgotten about the festival entirely until her necklace had grown hot at the dip of her throat, until she had felt heat pulsing urgently in her. She would have been all right, keeping herself locked in her room for the day and worshiping alone; it was the others who wouldn’t allow it. Her little family. Her beloveds._

Hamid tipped the last of his tea into his mouth, then stretched. He moved to stand; Azu scooped him into her arms instead, relishing the pleased little squeak this pulled from him. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head, buried her nose in the untamed curls of his hair and inhaled the scent of him. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“You deserve it, Azu,” Hamid said. He was warm against her bare skin. They had all been so warm.

Azu walked them inside; their pile of friends had shifted, slightly, as if to make room for them. Azu nestled Hamid into Wilde’s waiting arms and settled herself in behind Cel. Hamid gave her one last smile, sleepy and sated and satisfied, then closed his eyes and drifted immediately off. In Azu’s arms, Cel rolled over and burrowed into her chest, mumbling something under their breath; Azu petted their hair and let her own eyes drift closed. _Thank you,_ she thought, and against her chest, her necklace glowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost some steam in the middle there, but Azu deserves a good Valentine's Day. <3 Thanks for making this week so much fun!


End file.
